Fate's Redemption SI
by MarvelNinja10
Summary: Yup, This is a Self-insert, in which a potter head dies and is given the chance to save a Potterverse, now this is obviously AU, with slight crossover, Avatar, Dr. Strange, Full Metal Alchemist and Fairy Tail. Dumbles is ? Draco will be made good, and Flamels are monsters!
1. Chapter 1

**Fate's Redemption Chapter One: Reincarnation and Shopping**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

This is an SI in which Fate, Death, Life, and Time directly intervenes and decides to give a Potterhead a second chance at life and to fix all the wrong's in the books.

Now it also has slight crossover elements from various comics, tv shows, cartoons and anime/manga.

To list a few but not limited to, Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, Sherlock, Batman, Doctor Strange and Avatar the Last Airbender. I'll think of more as I go along, anyways on with the show!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'Where... Am I?' I think as I look into vast white emptiness as I float through it, for what seems like eternity before I arrive in front of what seems to be a floating suburban house with four levels. I land on the porch and knock as a wiry figure, with a golden shining halo above his head in a white toga with angel wings, opens the door.

"G..God!" I choke out looking at the entity as he laughs.

"No my child I am not your god but I am similar to him in many ways." The angelic person says in a voice of honey.

"Who... Who are you?" I say after wracking up my nerves.

"I am Life, to be put simply, my child but I suppose my favorite name would have to be Ra." He replies then shows me into the home.

A figure in a black cloak carrying a scythe enters.

"Grim so nice of you to join us." Ra says as the reaper like figure nods his head.

"So what is going on here anyways?" I ask but am ignored in favor of a beautiful and intelligent looking woman wearing a simple but elegant dress whom enters the room.

"Destiny thank you as well for meeting with us will Tempora be coming as well?" Grim or Death says in a voice chilling to the bone his fiery red eyes then gaze upon mine glaring at me.

"Coming Bros!" A woman shouts from somewhere upstairs before she falls with a thud and keeps falling until she is at the bottom of the staircase. I put aside any feeling of fear the ethereal being of time was giving me and went to help her up but she vanished.

"Sorry let's try that again!" The same voice shouts from the top of the stairs.

"Temporal Manipulation, but that's only in comics and games right!" I shout in dismay as Tempora the living embodiment of time comes down the stairs.

"Not quite sugar." She says with a saucy wink.

"Brother, Sisters I have called the Primordial Council meeting today in order to discuss the fate of this young mortal." Ra orders his voice booming as suddenly we are seated at a round table, each entity sitting on a throne, Grim a throne made of skulls and leather, Tempora a clock shaped chair, Destiny sitting on stool next to weaving machine with a tapestry being made.

Life on a cushy throne of clouds be light.

I got the short end of the stick and am currently seated on a plastic lawn chair.

"This young man has the unique ability to save a universe we all hold dear to our hearts, the Potterverse." Ra says as surprisingly the whole council nods in agreement.

"We have been forced by a higher power than us to not directly interfere, but on the morning of an alternate universe's July 31st Mister Potter died of malnutrition granting his soul to Grim's collection . Now Tempora can preserve Mister Potter's body long enough for this chap to zap in his soul." Life explains looking deeply into his sibling's eyes

"Wait what are you all talking about?" I ask confused beyond belief.

"You shall correct the errors in an alternate Harry Potter universe's timeline since we cannot directly interfere with the main universe's timeline." Grim states looking me dead in the eyes.

"Do I get a gift from each of you or something?" I ask as they all whisper amongst themselves.

"Yes you get one wish of power from each of us for your new body." Tempora grumbles clearly not in favor of this motion.

"Take a few minutes to think about this kid." Destiny says as I do just that. What would some of the greatest powers be, well superman's are useless in this universe, The Avatar's elemental bending would be cool, hmm, perhaps Metal Alchemy like Edward Elric, aha Fire Dragon Slaying magic and probably the ability to use magic like Doctor Strange.

I relay these ideas to them and they agree.

"Thank you for your help kid." Grim says grinning.

"No Prob-!" I begin to say as I get transported out of my body and into a boy with glasses and lightning shaped scar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So Professor Mcgonagall what you are saying is that I'm a wizard and that your world believes that when I was a baby I somehow invoked powerful and ancient magic to destroy Voldemort, and this scar is proof of that?" I ask as Minerva nods her head.

"Cool, so can we go get this stuff today?" I question as Minerva nods once more and I look at the Dursleys frozen in place by a petrificus totalus.

"Now would be an acceptable time, Mister Potter first we shall head to the wizarding bank known as Gringotts to get you some spending funds." Mcgonagall says as I nod my head.

"Now Mister Potter as this is going to your first time performing a sidealong apparition brace yourself the feeling will be unpleasant." Minerva informs me as a large crack is heard and we disappear.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Woah this is Diagon Alley." I say in wonder and amazement.

"Quite right Mister Potter this way to the bank." Minerva said as I look at the windows of the different shops.

"No time to dawdle Mister Potter." Professor Mcgonagall continues walking as I speed up and shortly we arrive in front of Gringotts.

On the front doors is the legendary poem of the goblin bank.

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

 _ **Of what awaits the sin of greed**_

 _ **For those who take, but do not earn**_

 _ **Must pay most dearly in their turn**_

 _ **So if you seek beneath our floors**_

 _ **A treasure that was never yours**_

 _ **Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

Of finding more than treasure there.

'So Cool!' I do a fist pump as Minnie gives me an odd look before we arrive at a teller's station.

"Hello, my name is Bladesinker how may I be of service to you today." The goblin says and Minerva is about to speak but I cut her off.

"Mister Bladesinker First off, really cool name, secondly I need to make a withdrawal from my trust fund." I say as Minerva looks surprised.

"Name?" The goblin says with a quirked eyebrow.

"Harry James Potter." Minerva says placing the key on his teller desk.

"Well this is the key I shall fetch a cart runner immediately, Griphook!" Bladesinker calls as another goblin appears albeit less distinguished looking than his teller counterpart appears.

"Take Mister Potter and Lady Mcgonagall to his vault." Bladesinker states as Griphook simply nods his head.

"Thank you for your assistance Bladesinker may your enemies' gold soon be yours." I say as the goblin chokes clearly not expecting one of the traditional parting sayings of the goblin nation.

We follow Griphook down a flight or two of stairs when we approach a large mine cart track he opens the side door as Mcgonagall and I hop in. He climbs in and pulls a lever shooting us forward like bullet rocketing at speeds I've only dreamed of.

"Hey can this tincan go any faster?" I say grinning as Griphook grins in return pulling another lever as we go double the previous speed.

"WOOHOO!" I shout in ecstasy as we bound along the rails not stopped by gravity or 'physics'.

After a short but kickass, sorry kickarse ride we arrive in front of my vault. Mcgonagall hands me my key as I walk forward and place it in the slot turning it as the doors open.

"I have a question Griphook." I ask as he turns towards me,

"How many galleons are in this vault?"

"Well Mister Potter there are currently one thousand galleons." Griphook informs me as I nod and scratch my chin.

"How much can I withdraw?" I question the cartrunner.

"Up to 1000 Galleons." He confirms.

"Now is it a set limit or is it replenished each year?" I ask one more time.

"On the evening of July 31st it is reset with the amount of 1000 galleons each year." Griphook answers immediately.

"So if I withdraw an amount today it would be replenished?" I ask as Mcgongall's eyes go wide.

"Well yes Mr. Potter." Griphook says with a wicked grin.

"I'll take 1000 Galleons then." I say smirking as I start filling my bag with the correct amount of Gold.

"Professor Mcgonagall I was wondering if we could head back to the alley I'd like to buy my wand and other school supplies, if you don't mind that is." I ask with an innocent look on my face as she nods and we all get back on the cart.

After a quick ride back, I place 50 galleons in Griphook's hand and he nods and thanks me.

"This way to Ollivander's Harry." Minerva says as she and I walk out of Gringotts.

We hurriedly walk to Ollivander's to try and attempt to avoid being noticed, main word being attempted. A girl looks at us the her eyes seem to bulge out of her head and I send her a pleading look which she ignores and shouts out," Oh My Merlin it's Harry Potter!"

A swarm of fan girls ranging from 11-17 come charging at us.

Mcgonagall pushes me into Ollivander's and locks the door.

"Ah Mister Potter I've been expecting you, Minerva Mcgonagall

9 1/2 inches Fir wood and Dragon Heartstring, good for transfiguration and has served you well over the years, a good loyal wand, as I am sure you know this takes some time so how about you get some more supplies for Hadrian." Ollivander says as the stern Scottish Professor nods and walks out the door.

"Now this is a very exciting time for me, you are the first dimensional traveler I've had the pleasure of granting a foci." Garrick says with his trademark grin.

"H-how did you know?" I stutter out completely shocked.

"Foci Lore relies on soul magic, now while your soul is a very close match for young Hadrian it's not a perfect fit, now while the letter says you need a wand I make far more than that, staves, rings, bracers, and much more." Ollivander explains.

"Could I get a stave?" I ask as he smirks and bring me to the back.

"Now you need to resonate your magic with the wood." Ollivander says as I stick my hand over the various blocks of wood.

After waving my hand over a golden looking piece of wood I feel a wave of energy flowing through me.

"Ah English Oak it is rumored that Merlin himself used this wood for his wand however like yourself he could do wandless magic as well." Ollivander says as I gape, how could he know of my Avatar and Sorcerer abilities!

"Now for wand cores we use Dragon heartstrings, unicorn hair, and Phoenix feathers as those produce the best results, on the other hand Staves are quite different." Ollivander states as he presents me with a box full of different magical cores.

I wave my hand over it as not one but two parts fly up, A long curved sharp red bone, and what appears to be a charred black crystal.

"What are these?" I ask looking at his mystified face.

"Those are two cores I thought I would never place in a stave." He says looking closely at them.

"This fire dragon horn is a gift that was given to my great grandfather during the time of Merlin, when creatures and wizards were equals, when Igneel the Fire Dragon King died his son Natsu gifted to my great grandfather for helping with the burial of Igneel. The other is Fulgurite but not just any It is said by my great great great grandfather that Zeus' Thunder from smiting Kronos created this piece of rock." Ollivander explains as I nod dumbly.

"Next is gems then the runes to be carved." Garrick informs me before holding out a box of gems I hold my hand over the box before I pull out a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire and a white topaz.

"This will clearly be an elemental staff Mister Potter." Ollivander says before handing me a sheet with symbols on it.

After a few moments I select these seven.

A triangle the Alchemical rune of fire, The eye of Horus the hieroglyphic of air, Prithvi Sanskrit for earth, Laguz the Norse rune of water, Rai the Kanji of lightning, Isa the Norse rune of ice, and a cross the alchemical rune of elements.

"This will most definitely be an interesting job Mister Potter, may I interest you in a wand as well?" Ollivander asks me as I nod in reluctance.

"11 1/2 inches, Fir wood and a unicorn hair, rigid and unyielding." I give it a wave and some of the boxes fall over, he yanks it out of my hands and gives me a fresh one.

"10 3/4 inches, Rowan wood, and a Phoenix feather quite whippy." I give it a wave before his register goes flying.

After a lot of failures he presents me with one final wand.

"12 1/2 inches, Cherry wood, Dragon heartstrings from a Chinese Fireball, and Hard flexibility." I give a flick as red ember like sparks shoot out and Ollivander grins.

"That will be 7 galleons for the wand and it will be another 21 for the stave." Ollivander says as I pull 28 galleons from my pocket and place it in his hand.

"I shall send an owl once I finish making your stave." He continues as I nod grab my wand thank him once more and leave the store where Mcgonagall is waiting for me with a white owl on her arm.

"This is a gift Mister Potter to make sure that you have some form of communication in case your muggle relatives try to bother you." Mcgonagall says with a smile.

"Thank you so much, I'll call her Athena!" I reply with a grin giving the stern Scottish woman a hug.

"Y-You're welcome Mister Potter, we should probably get on to purchasing your books I already have your potion ingredients, then we can go get your robes." She says clearly shocked by the hug.

We quickly stroll to Flourish and Blotts to avoid attention, we enter the store and grab the books on the list before I grab a book on Hogwarts A History, a more advanced charms and transfiguration books, and a book on animagi and elemental magics.

"Mister Potter this is all quite advanced I suggest you stick to the curriculum." Minerva says looking shocked at my choices.

"Please Professor Mcgonagall, from what you said Transfiguration sounds really cool, changing one state of matter to another! Not too mention charms which is taught by a dueling champion, which seems like a cool sport, does Hogwarts have a dueling club? If not how would I get it started?" I ask hurriedly hoping to get her mind off the books as the cashier rings it up.

"Sir That will be 25 Galleons, would you like an enchanted bag to hold your books, they come in side bags and back packs?" The clerk asks as I consider it.

"Do they come in Dragon hide? I'd rather not have an accidental spell come flying at my stuff and have my bag rip open." I explain as the clerk nods.

"Yes they all come in Dragonhide, which is very sturdy material it costs 30 galleons." He replies as I nod my head.

"Yes I'd like one side bag, preferably in black." I say as he pulls one out from under the counter and places each of my new books in it with care.

"Thanks have a nice day!" I wave as we walk out.

"Well Mister Potter to go back to your earlier question, Hogwarts did have a dueling club a long time ago, when your parents attended it's halls, but it just lost interest from students over the years." Minerva says much to my disappointment.

"So how would I start it?" I asks as we walk into a magical Glasses store called Chang's Specs.

"Hello Madam Chang, I was wondering if you get young Harry here a new set of glasses?" Minerva explains as I look at her shocked.

"It will be a quick and simple process Mister Potter, follow me to the back." Madam Chang, a pretty Asian woman dressed in deep blue robes, says as I follow her to the back room where there is a poster on the wall with letters on it that get smaller and smaller.

"Alright, read the first line."

"A." I say as she nods and we continue til the fifth row where I can not see what the letters are.

"Alright So I'll cast a spell to see what kind of glasses are good for you, I believe I have an idea but I need to be certain." She says pointing her wand at my face.

"Visus oculi." Madam Chang chants as a number appears that I can't make out without my glasses on.

"Alright just as I thought, Mister Potter what charms would you like on your new glasses, and what kind of glasses would you like as well?" She asks handing me back my old glasses and list with charms on them.

"I'd like the impervious, sticky, heat signature, spell identification, anti-summoning and for the Style I was thinking medium thickness with square rims." I explain as she nods.

"That will be quite doable Mister Potter thank you for your business, your glasses will be owled to you as soon as there ready." Madam Chang says smiling as we leave the shop.

"And Mister Potter sorry for the surprise but I noticed you squinting and thought you might need new glasses, and to start a club it's quite simple, you need permission from your head of house, and a teacher to supervise it." Minerva says as I nod and we enter Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

As I get sized up for my school robes a blond boy with very pale skin starts talking.

"Hello I'm Draco Malfoy, you're going to Hogwarts I expect, my father told me all about it, I do hope I get sorted into Slytherin, I suppose if I got sorted into Hufflepuff I'd leave in shame, A house of useless Duffers if you ask me." Malfoy says as I inwardly face palm.

"I'm Evans, James Evans, I did some reading and while Slytherin does seem to be a remarkable house to be sorted in, the other houses have their own bright marks too, I mean to call all Puffs, useless Duffers would be like calling Ravenclaws know-it-all jerks, Gryffindors future Canon fodder, and Slytherins evil scheming snakes." I start as Malfoy is about to cut in.

"Also to have eleven year olds believe that they have only trait to offer the world is ridiculous, Human beings are far more complex than a single word." I finish shaking my head as Malfoy looks stunned.

"I-I never thought about it that way, I like you Evans." Malfoy says offering me his hand as I shake it.

"Look, my name isn't James Evans, it's actually Harry Potter." I whisper as he blanches.

"Why would you want to hide who you are?" Draco asks confused as I sigh.

"How would you feel if everyone who met you only talked to you for your fame and try to squeeze their way into your good graces for future favors?" I ask as he thinks it over for a second.

"I'd hate it, That was pretty cunning Potter, maybe I'll see you in Slytherin if not, don't be a stranger." Draco says as we shake hands and he leaves with his mother.

"Alright dear your robes are all done, is there anything else you'd like?" Madam Malkins asks as I look through the shop, picking out a red dragon hide jacket, tan cargo pants, and black dragon hide boots.

"The jacket is charmed for auto cooling and heating it also has a built in wand holster, the pants have the same heating and cooling charms with a expansion charm on the pockets and the boots are charmed to never wear out, all in all it will cost 100 galleons, plus 20 Galleons for you school supplies." Madam Malkin rings me up as I pull the Galleons out of the mokeskin pouch and place them on the counter.

"Mister Potter, here is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express the Platform is 9 3/4, you will have to run with your cart into the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station." Minerva explains as we appears back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's been a week since my trip to Diagon Alley, and I've received my Staff and my Glasses through the owl. I've also discovered that I can so far only manage Air Bending with the aid of my staff, I've persuaded the Dursleys to let me and Dudley take karate classes, so I can improve. My sorcery skills are also pretty limited, I can only summon an energy whip, with alchemy I have to use circles, and I can only use Iron Fist and a weak roar. I've been practicing quite hard however and now it's time for me to enter Hogwarts...


	2. Chapter 2:The Express, Sorting, and more

FR Ch. 2, The Express, Sorting, and did I mention I hate Golems?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I take a deep breath as I rush forward, my Cart rattling as I push through the brick wall of King's Cross and come through walking on the other side.

"Woah." I say as I gaze upon the awesomeness that is the Hogwarts Express.

I wheel my belongings onto the Train and take the first compartment I see.

As soon as I sit down a red haired boy with freckles bursts into my compartment,"Hey mind if I sit here, I'd sit with my brothers but they're being right prats at the moment."

"Huh oh sure, nice to meet you I'm Harry, Harry Evans." I say shaking his hand as he sits down.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, nice to meet you too Harry!" Ron says smiling as he pulls out a bag of sandwiches.

"Ah, my mom packed corned beef, she must've mixed my bag with the twins, you want one?" Ron asks offering a sandwich.

"Sure, want something to drink?" I ask pulling out my side bag which I had enchanted to have a pocket with cooling charms, full of soda.

"What are those?" Ron asks eyeing the cylindrical drinks.

"These my new friend, are called soda, a sugary and amazing muggle invention, I'd recommend Coca-Cola, but some people prefer Pepsi's less bitter taste." I shake my head as I offer him a can, which he takes and opens it smelling it before taking a sip. His eyes open in amazement.

"Holy Crap these are bloody amazing!" Ron shouts savoring each sip he takes.

"Yeah I had it enchanted to be nearly bottomless, since I figured Hogwarts wouldn't have any vending machines." I shrug as the compartment door opens.

"Excuse me, have you seen A toad around here?" A bushy haired girl with brown eyes asks brow raised.

"I'm afraid we haven't, I've done some reading ahead about a summoning charm, but haven't had a chance to give it a whirl." I say as she looks interested.

"You read ahead as well?" She says inquisitively as my face flushes.

"Well, I, I didn't even know magic existed till a a few weeks ago, so I wanted to try and give myself an edge over the other students ya know?" I say embarrassedly as she sighs in relief.

"Do you think you could try the charm?" She asks as I nod.

"Could you describe the toad?" I say as she lists off some features of him.

"Accio Trevor Longbottom!" I say pulling out my wand tugging on my magical reserves, attempting to throw my air bending into the mix as a toad comes flying from the hall into my palm.

"Hell yes, That was my first time trying it, Harry Bloody Potter for the Win!" I say fist pumping as Ron and Hermione look at me like I'm a weirdo.

"S-sorry, just got a little excited." I say blushing as a light bulb goes off in Ron's brain.

"Wait Potter, I thought your last name was Evans?" Ron asks as I look at the ground sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, sorry about lying Ron, it's just ever since I discovered I was magic, it's been amazing and terrifying, amazing to know that I am special, that I don't have to be like everyone else, but that also scared me what if when I got to Hogwarts and everyone thought I was no good, then I discovered I was a magic messiah for lack of better terms, more expectations were thrust on me, and I'm sorry I'm rambling aren't I, I lied because I was worried you wouldn't see the real me, just a celebrity." I say taking a deep breath at the end.

"It's alright mate, I get it, as the youngest brother of some amazing wizards, I also have to do my best to outshine them!" Ron says smiling as we laugh and Hermione sits down.

"Hey, I'll be back I should probably deliver Neville his toad, where did you say he was?" I ask as Hermione says that Neville is in the front of the train.

"Thanks I'll be right back!" I say as I walk through the train compartments.

"Potter, nice to see you again, these are my friends Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabb." Draco states walking out of a compartment.

"Nice to meet you guys, the name's Potter, Harry Potter." I say doing a James Bond accent, they stare dumbfounded.

"Sorry muggle thing I guess, how's the rest of your summer been Drake?" I say as he looks surprised at the nickname.

"Drake?" He questions.

"Well sure friends give friends nicknames right?" I say as he nods understanding.

"My summer was good in any case, I spent most of it flying." Draco explains as I nod.

"Cool, how about you guys?" I ask as Goyle looks at Crabb.

"My summer was fine thanks for asking Mr. Potter." Goyle states as Crabbe says the same.

"Well I made promise that I should keep, see you guys at the sorting?" I ask as they nod and walk back to their compartment.

I smile and hope that I can keep these guys on the right path, hopefully just being nice is a start to that.

"Hey watch where your going!" A girl with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes says coldly.

"G-Gwen?" I sputter as she looks confused.

"Who's Gwen?" She asks as I frown thinking of my last life and how I died.

"An, an old friend, sorry you look a lot like her, I guess you could say your her doppelgänger." I laugh trying to play away my discomfort as she nods in slight understanding.

"I'm Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." She introduces herself as I do the same and sweep my fringe over to show her.

"Harry, Harry Potter it was, nice seeing you, I meant meeting you, I hope you won't be a stranger." I say smiling as she too offers a small smile and we part ways.

'Way to close, get your head in the game Potter, thinking about her won't help at all.' I think as I bump into Neville and hand him his toad and tell him where our compartment is before excusing myself to the bathroom.

I wash my face with water and slump down against the wall.

'I need to focus, I can't waste time trying to rekindle something that never happened on this earth.' I frown and walk back to the compartment.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a few sortings that occur the same as in the books.

"Granger, Hermione." Our favorite slightly bossy bookworm walks up and the hat is placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yells as she looks happy while her robes gain blue markings.

"Greengrass, Daphne." The girl that looks like my ex best friend walks up to the stool and gently placed the hat on her head still icy cold.

"RAVENCLAW." The hat shouts as Daphne takes a seat next to Tracey Davis and Hermione.

"Longbottom, Neville." Neville timidly walks up and hams the hat on his head.

After a few moments of consideration the hat calls,"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco." The hopefully changeable git walks up and before the hat even touches his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" Draco sticks his chest out like a peacock and heads to join his new house and family.

"Potter, Harry!" Minerva calls as I walk up to the platform as I hear hushed whispers with my enhanced senses.

(That's the destroyer of the dark lord?)

(Looks like he's skipped a few too many meals)

(Why's he so short?)

(Hell I probably have a better chance of killing You-Know-Who than this kid.)

I shake my head trying to ignore the whispers as I place the hat on my head.

'Hmm a dimensional traveler with some foreknowledge if possible events, that's quite new, I'm afraid you'll have to go over my head Kid.' Hatty McHattington states telepathically.

'What are you talking about, you can read my mind right?' I question the sentient hat.

'Yes however, you have enough loyalty to take a bullet for your best friend, enough courage to face an armed serial killer, enough wisdom to deduce his identity, and enough ambition to die for your cause.' The hat explains as I frown.

'Shut up! I don't want to think about that night, that Bastard killed my family to get his fucking kicks, tried to kill me and my best friend for figuring out who he was, and then he did fucking kill me!' I scream into the hat as it flinches.

'Nonetheless you embody the spirit of Hogwarts herself, I can't sort you myself and I can't let you pick either, it just doesn't work that way here.' The hat replies as I frown.

'Alright so how do I get sorted?' I ask confused beyond confused as Hatty grins.

'Like this!" He shouts at me as my mind goes white and suddenly four figures appear in my mind. A man with jet black hair in deep scarlet and gold armor holding a silver sword with a golden lion as the cross-guard and a ruby on the hilt, a brunette man in a green ranger jacket with a silver shirt and dark forest green pants holding a silver shield with an emerald serpent on it, a blonde woman in deep blue robes with bronze glasses holding a bronze spear with a blue tip, and a red haired plump woman dressed in black and yellow healer robes wielding a rather large battle axe with a shiny yellow blade and a black handle.

"Harry of house Potter do you have any preferences?" The Shield baring man asks stepping forward.

"W-what?" I sputter out looking at the founders of the greatest institution of magic in Europe.

"Your house, the people of which you shall fight with and befriend over the course of the next several years." Godric says grinning as the others look indifferent, while Salazar looks a little annoyed.

"I never really cared, I mean Pottermore told me I was a Ravenclaw, does that mean anything?" I reply as Godric frowns as Rowena looks hopeful.

"Alright so let's say I get sorted into Ravenclaw, why couldn't the hat just do this?" I question as Rowena and Salazar look a little guilty.

"We wanted to know more about your dimension." Salazar sheepishly looks away from me. I nod and make a hand motion to proceed.

"What form of magic did you have in your realm young mage." Helga asks me as I laugh.

"In my world, there is no magic only fantasy stories and games that told of magic, hell this world we exist in right now, yeah that's just another story written by a British lady, we have science, similar to magic and very different as well." I explain as Rowena's eyes glint with lust for knowledge.

"We had horseless carriages that could go faster than the fastest broom, we can fly, travel to the deepest depths of the world, climb to the highest peaks of it, hell we even landed on the bloody moon!" I laugh as they all look dumbfounded at our progress over the centuries.

"How does this all work?" Salazar questions stroking his beard.

"Well its very complicated and would take a while to explain, and I feel that everyone is getting a little pissed at how long this is taking." I raise an eyebrow as the founders go back to talking as if I wasn't there.

"You will have many enemies in Slytherin but true friends with those worth it, Ravenclaw shall set you up for a lonely path where should you reveal your abilities to the wrong person they shall use you as a test subject, Gryffindor will prepare you for battle but prepare to be ostracized for using 'Dark Magic', Hufflepuff will allow you to make loyal friends but be ridiculed by the rest of the school." They each explain the ups and downs of their houses. Millions of thoughts are racing through my head as my heart surprisingly speaks up.

"I choose..." I begin as the world starts to come into view once more.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouts as the house erupts in cheer.

'By the way boy each of their weapons are hidden in a secret sanctuary in the school.' The hat whispers as I take it off.

I walk to my seat and sit down taking in all this information.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•••

"Alright this is the entrance to Ravenclaw's common room, also called the roost." A tall male with messy brown hair and hazel eyes begins,"To open if you have to answer a riddle, would anyone like to try?"

I step forward and give it a light knock.

"My first to letters are male, the first three are female, I save both of them." The knocker states as I rack my brain for answers.

"He, her, Hero!" I shout out suddenly breaking my thoughts as it hits me,"It's a Hero, He is male, her female, and heroes save both!"

"Correct." The knocker replies as it opens up.

Inside the room is a fireplace, a balcony overlooking Black Lake, many book cases, and comfy looking blue couches.

"Alright Boys dorms are on the right, girls on the left, first floor is your level, Ravenclaw believed in self study, so unlike the others we have individual rooms for you, choose wisely." The prefect explains as we race towards our destination.

I open the first door, inside are a four poster bed with blue sheets, a small fireplace, an empty bookshelf, with an oak desk fully stocked with quills, ink and parchment.

"Sweet." I say taking off my robes and clothes underneath as I poop myself on the bed.

"Guess this is what they meant by lonely path, but a secret sanctuary for each founder," I begin stroking my chin as if I had a beard,"Slytherin's is probably the Chamber of Secrets, Wait where is that, shit I can't remember!"(1)

I frantically pace back and forth trying to remember what the monster in the chamber was.

"DAMMIT!" I yell as I collapse to my knees.

"Okay I have to think through this logically, why, maybe the events happen differently, a different monster perhaps? Or I can't interfere with future events before they happen. That makes a little sense." I muse out loud, considering my options.

"I could study this year on the chamber and its legend, to help next year. No, I have to find that stone first, Dumbles didn't say it was third corridor like in the books, the traps could have changed as well. All I remember is that Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Quirell, Snape had something to do with the defenses." I say scratching my head before deciding to head to sleep and worry about this tomorrow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Alright Class today we will begin flying, stand in front of a broom, Hold you hand out and say up." Madam Hooch, a silver haired lady with hawk like yellow eyes, instructs us.

"Up." I say as the broom flies into my hand, Ron says it and the broom flies up halfway before falling back to the ground.

"Now mount your brooms and gently take off." Madame Hooch says once everyone mounts their brooms and Neville skyrockets into the air.

"Spongify!" I yell whipping out my wand turning the ground soft.

I mount my broom and chase after Neville as he falls off his broom, I push it faster until it starts smoking. I grab Neville by the back of his robes as I try to slow our descent.

It fails however as we crash into the spongy earth bouncing up and landing in some bushes.

Madame Hooch rushes over with the rest of the class snickering as the crowd around.

"You alright Nev?" I ask brushing some leaves off me as he smiles and nods yes.

"Good, don't want to do that again." I laugh as he too gives a small chuckle as Madame Hooch glares at me.

"Why did you do that Mister Potter, you could have gotten seriously injured." Hooch says as Theo Nott laughs at us silently behind her back.

"Well I just learned the softening charm, so I used it seeing as how everyone was watching, then on impulse I decided to try and save my friend in case the charm failed, I'm sorry for wrecking the broom and I'll accept whatever punishment you have in mind for that, but I will not nor will I ever apologize for helping a friend when they need help." I say staring at her emphasizing that everyone was watching, even her.

"Two weeks detention cleaning the brooms, and you will have to replace the one you broke, and ten points to Ravenclaw for helping a friend." Hooch says begrudgingly.

"Thank you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I walk down the steps on Ravenclaw tower as dread fills my mind.

I have to make sure that the Philosopher's stone isn't being guarded by Fluffy or some other stupid traps. The only is to check myself. I race down to the third floor corridor as I arrive at the large set of doors, I take a deep breath and open it.

"What are you doing here boy." A manticore, a beast with a lions body, bat wings and a scorpions tail, spits out snarling.(2)

"What are you guarding." I ask as I pull out my staff.

"None of your business, be glad I haven't eaten you yet, leave or else.

"You're guarding the philosopher's stone aren't you." I say as he snarls and launches poisoned stingers at me.

"Protego!" I chant as I slam my staff on the stone floor as a golden shield erupts in front of me blocking the stingers.

"Why, do you guard such a demonic device?" I ask as he laughs or whatever the manticore equivalent is.

"So you know the Truth boy?" The manticore asks as I frown.

"Yes made from human souls, the Philosopher's stone needs to be destroyed so that those souls can move on, not be trapped in some horrible limbo for all eternity." I state as he nods.

"You're being kept here against your will aren't you, a proud being such as your self would never stoop to the level of being some lowly guard dog." I deduce as he bows his head in shame.

"Who the half giant or someone else?" I ask as he opens his mouth but is unable to speak.

"He's here isn't he." I mouth as the manticore blinks rapidly.

"Behind me?" I mouth as he slightly nods.

I turn around and see Dumbledore staring at me malevolently.

"What are you doing here boy?" He asks spitting out the question.

"I-I was wondering the halls, doing some exploring when I came across this door, I opened it and saw something I had only read about, a manticore, I was just about to leave when I bumped into you Sir." I say as I feel a foreign force in my mind.

"Agh!" I say as I crumple to the floor in pain.

"You felt that?" He asks stroking his beard, the torchlight making him looks less like a kindly old man and more of a demonic being.(3)

"W-what was that?" I ask shuddering.

"Nothing you need to worry about anymore, Obliviate." He whispers as he pulls out his wand so fast I can't even see it as all goes black.(4)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

October 31st 1991, Morning

"Transfiguration is the art of changing one state of matter into another. However this change is not permanent, remember that. We do not transfigure anything that can consumed or inhaled in this class or outside this class. Mr. Potter say I gave someone glass of water I transfigured from wood, what would happen when it wore off." Mcgonagall explains then gives me a pointed stare.(5)

"Well, the body is made of like 60% of water in men. Water will go into the bloodstream then into your veins, brain, etc. when that wears off..."I begin then as the thought reaches my mind I turn pale white, then some of the class turn light green reaching the same conclusion as I have.(5)

"Would there be anyway to save that person after the Transfiguration wears off?" I begin shuddering at the thought of that happening to me.

"If caught in time a quick blood transfusion might be able to save them, might be able to." Mcgonagall replies coldly.

"That is why you will each sign this contract stating that you will not use Transfiguration of things into edible objects or things that can be inhaled while at Hogwarts, unless if carefully supervised." Mcgonagall stares handing out pieces of paper, which we all sign and with a flick of her wand, they all come flying back to her.

"Now for our first Transfiguration in class will be a simple turning a matchstick into a needle." Mcgonagall says pulling out a matchstick giving her wand a swish and it turns into a needle.

"Now you want to imagine that it is not a matchstick, it's a needle, you're just coaxing it back into its true form(6), channel your magic and we will go from there.

As she passes out the matchsticks I imagine turning it from wood to iron. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I wave my wand, feeling my magic course through my veins as the match slowly turns grey, grows a sharp point and turns into a needle.

"Mister Potter wonderfully done, and on your first try nonetheless, how did you do it?" Mcgonagall says beaming for once as she gazes upon the needle I shifted.

"Well I took a deep breathe and imagined slowly turning the match into a needle, like you said." I shrug as Ron snickers and Mcgonagall glares at him, which instantly shuts him up.

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw for an excellent Transfiguration."

"Thank you mam." I say smiling as she returns it and walks to Hermione who also finished.

"So mate how did you do it?" Ron asks as I shrug.

"Alright so what you want to do is, focus your mind on a needle. Then take a deep breathe and feel the magic flow through your veins as you channel that through your wand and change the match to a needle." I explain and take a breathe afterwards. I notice the class has gone silent as everyone is staring at me. "What, did I do something wrong?"

"Excellent summary Mister Potter take 10 points to Ravenclaw, I want everyone to remember what he said, concentrate on the needle, and feel your magic flow through you." Mcgonagall says with pride, albeit slightly disappointed one of her lions didn't figure it out first.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

October 31st 1991, midday.

"As we learned last class the difference between a incendio to make a fire and one to make an inferno is intent, water that flows gently and water that rushes forward, being able to break even stone." Fillius Flitwick recaps as we all nod, "Now for today's lesson we will be performing the levitation charm, it's incantation is Wingardium Leviosa, you will be performing this charm on the feathers in front of you, the wand motion is a swish then a flick."

I pull out my wand as I swish and flick my wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I chant as the feather rockets into the air hitting the ceiling and staying there.

"Well done Mister Potter, however a little to much force there, Descendo, try again this time with less power, remember intent is key here." Flitwick informs me looking amazed at my feather.

Everyone stops trying float there feather as they look at me mysteries that I got it on my first try once more.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I whisper as the feather flies a few feet off the ground.

"Well done Mister Potter, did everyone see that, good, perhaps you can help some of the other students who are having trouble." Flitwick says beaming as he goes back to his stack of books.

I lean back in my chair looking around the class as we leave I notice Terry Boot snap at Hermione calling her a know it all who has no friends other than me, and then he insinuated that she was doing something dirty to keep me around at which point she breaks out into tears and flees down the hallway.

I walk over to him, my magic flaring.

"Why did you say that." I glare at him as I hold him by his shirt lifting him a foot off the ground.

"What So She doesn't bend over for-." He doesn't get to finish as I ran him into the wall.

"Why, Boot!" I growl the temperature rising drastically as a side effect of my fire magic.

"Be-because I'm jealous Alright! She's a muggleborn too, but everything just seems to come so easily to her, and I can barely make a feather levitate with her help!" Boot says about to break into tears himself.

"Look Boot, I want you to talk to Hermione, apologize and ask a teacher for help in your classes, and if I hear you bully her or anyone else, you will be turned to a pile of smoldering ash." I order as he races to Hermione.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"H-Harry, I'm so sorry, I tried apologizing but I couldn't find Please don't turn me to ash." Terry pleads as I look at him.

"When I find her, you will apologize, then you won't have to worry about turning to ash, got it?" I ask as I rush out of the great hall as Quirell comes racing in.

"G-golem in the dungeons , j-just th-thought you'd like to know." He stutters then drops to the floor.(7)

"Damn it! Hold on Mione I'm coming." I say out loud as I hold my wand out.

"Point me Hermione Granger." I say as it points towards the dungeons.

"Of course."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione look at me standing above the smoldering pile of ash that was the golem.

"H-how did you do that?" She asks in amazement as I laugh.

"You're my friend, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you, a pile of rocks isn't going to stop me." I say and look around at the mess I caused.

*Flashback**Flashback**Flashback**Flashback**Flashback**Flashback*

I open the door and hear Hermione sobbing in a stall.

"Hermione, we have to go it's not safe a Golem is gonna be here any minute." I plead as she starts sniffling.

"Harry, what do you mean Golem?" She asks as a large knight made of stone, mud and dirt comes crashing through the wall.

"Get down!" I yell as it draws a large stone sword.

"Do golems normally have weapons?" I ask the living magic encyclopedia that was my friend.

"Not normally no." She says pondering for a second.

"Just my luck then." I chuckle as I hold my hands out and two runic circles flicker into place, an energy shield connecting them. The Golem swings the blade as I block it with the runic shields.

I backflip and hurriedly fling runic blasts at the Golem while dodging its own attack of rock bullets.

"Shit!" I yell as a large sharp chunk of rock comes hurtling at my shoulder impaling me to the wall.

"R-reducto!" I yell as my wand lights up but dies.

"Re-Agh!" I begin but the Golem picks me up and slams me into the ground.

Tears start streaming down Hermione's face as she watches the Golem beat me to a bloody pulp.

Suddenly I burst into white hot flames.

My body starts healing as the flames surround me.

"Alright Boulder brains, round two?" I ask grinning, looking like a certain dragon slayer, getting into a fighting position.

"Blaze of Agamotto!" I chant two white runic discs fly forward igniting the Golem in flames.

"Chains of Agomotto!" I continue as a steel grey runic circle blasts forth wrapping the Golem in its steel energy, binding it.

"I might not know who summoned you, but you won't be able to hurt anyone on my watch!" I shout and with a hand on my amulet of Agamotto, turning my hand as it crumbles into rock and ash.

*End*Flashback*End*Flashback*End*Flashback*End*Flashback*End*Flashback*

"Mister Potter what happened here?" Mcgonagall asks as she and the other teachers rush through the bathroom door.

"Hmm, oh I was looking for Hermione who ran off after being degraded by Terry Boot, and didn't know about the Golem, when I arrived I told her we had to leave and then the Golem attacked." I begin as Snape growls.

"You mean you took down a Golem by yourself, how? It would normally take a team of wizards." Snape snarls, sneering and seething at the idea that I have the gall to take credit for this.(8)

"Well sir as I'm sure you know from class I'm full of surprises." I say glaring back at him.

"I guess I used some of accidental magic to take it down, when it raised it's sword I held my hands out hoping for a shield and one appeared, protecting us, I then levitated it's sword, turned it to metal then dropped it on its head slicing it quite nicely, afterwards it crumbled to dust, so Golems normally do that? And if I may ask where's Quirell, he can't be in the infirmary, Pomfrey is here?" I ask as Dumbledore suddenly looks alarmed before giving me a grandfatherly smile.

"He is in his quarters my boy, as I suggest you and Miss Granger retire to as well." Dumbledore says kindly, as we nod and make our way back.

"Oh Professor Snape What happened to your leg? It looks like it was shot at with some of a dart or quill perhaps." I say just before I'm out of earshot.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alright First things first, thank all of you for following, favoriting or at least viewing this story, I had no idea it would be this popular, at least by my usual standards.

Some other things I want address

(1) You didn't really expect him to be allowed to interfere with future events right? Had to make a plot somehow!

(2)This time it will be guarded by some actual fucking defenses, not a pathetic obstacle course some fucking First Years breeze through instantly.

(3) I told y'all Dumbles was ?

(4)Post What or who you think Dumbles really is!

(5)This is based off of Concept 101's Harry Potter and the Game's theory on this idea, which was based off of Less Wrong's Harry Potter and The Methods of Rationality theory on this subject.

(6) This is based off of some story I can't remember the name of where in part of it Harry helps tutor First Years in Transfiguration

(7)I mean everyone uses a troll, would Voldemort, one of the darkest dudes in Literature history, use a fucking nitwitted troll, or something that can cause some real damage, and magical power?

(8) a. I like stories where Snape is an Asshole, I'm sorry, don't hate me for making him one in the story, but he's a man who holds a grudge for a child who did nothing wrong but be born to a man Snape hates and woman he loves. B, I get that when your crush wants nothing to do with you is hard, I get it, I really do(personal experience) but move on! Especially when she's married and dead! C, he asks to look Harry in the eyes on his deathbed why? What is the one fucking thing Harry got from his mom? His eyes, so Snape wanted to think of the girl he majorly fucked over while he's dying...

Anyways sorry but I really just don't like Snape, I don't mind stories where he is made a good person, but JK portrayed him as an angry bitter douche for a reason people!

Once again a lot of Snape rage, anyways hope you guys liked it(Not the rage the chapter lol!)

Marvel Out!

BTW, I have a poll for who "Harry" should end up with, if you care at all about that sort of thing visit it! Options

Hermione

Daphne

Susan

Tracey

Parvati

Padma

Submit Your Own(Not like a syoc, but name of canon character...)

And one final, final thing Promise, I need a Beta for anyone interested in that sorta thing!

Marvel Out!


End file.
